


死胎

by Joshlanceero



Category: Closer to the Moon (2014), Goodbye to Berlin
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Multi, POV First Person, Weimar Germany
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlanceero/pseuds/Joshlanceero
Summary: 本只是想写黄文可是……只做了少量的考据，大部分的背景知识来源是《再见柏林》和《柏林亚历山大广场》，所以切勿当真。“我”是伊什伍德（半自传性质的《再见柏林》）和一点点盖·伯吉斯（大学时期活跃在共产主义小社团）的混合物，四舍五入似乎能算是脸强了（同样有点伊什伍德自传性质的《单身男子》乔治+成分里肯定有盖·伯吉斯的比尔·海顿）
Relationships: Alice Bercovich/Max Rosenthal, Reader/Max Rosenthal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. 1933年1月

你挑了一个很巧妙的时间来柏林。

合适的季节——阳光很美，适合年轻人结群去郊外玩耍。你可以坐火车去纽伦堡，列车员的腰背很挺，金发白肤，符合你在公厕操门板那边的肉洞时脑子里对日耳曼男孩儿的幻想。你还多少了解了这位女性导演；她用多么机灵的点子达成了多么巧妙的拍摄角度！笨重的摄像机变成一颗插了翅膀的眼球。观看者会觉得自己化成了一只鹰、一个在人群身边自由掠过的精灵、或是一节挺立的树干——就竖在金发男孩儿们出浴的湖边，雪白的臀部被你的影子里掐出漂亮的轮廓。这时你就会赞叹爱男人的男子的确是可以做女人的：爱男人的女人也可以做和自己一样的男人，因为你们用于舔舐男人的眼睛是完全一样的。

总之一切都很美好（可能空气中的灰尘让你想起伦敦，这也能是美好的一部分）：今日天气晴朗，希特勒上台，落叶飘飞富有诗意；让人忍不住想微笑。你也跟我这么说了。我把报纸叠在大腿上。对，这天气怡人，落叶很美，让我忍不住想微笑；这叫我沮丧。红旗、女共产党人、工人报或赤拳不再印发了。马克斯死了，背后一颗子弹。先锋报上油印了他的脸，说这是共产党起义的序曲音符，要把这暴乱扼杀在襁褓中。可我没有听到出生的嚎哭，只有尸体。

我说：“你记得《在峡谷里》里头被烫死的那个婴儿吗？你的祖父也是被烫死的，可他一点声音都没有发出来就死了。人一出生起要受的痛是定量的，婴儿夭折的嚎哭最能提醒你死亡多猛烈。”

你回答我：“因为呱呱坠地就是死亡的开始，过程越久，痛苦就平摊得越好受。”

我心情好了一些：“嗯，最幸是从未出生。”

美国人喜欢听这句话：此岸之于信者就像沙漠之于犹太人。


	2. 1931年11月

距离我下火车已经过了四个钟点，随身皮箱上还能看出有个粉笔画的X。

晚上八点左右，街道上的灯光在模仿赫利俄斯手中缰绳的交接。味道过重的糖饼干和腌肉忽地消失在影子里，隔着玻璃融成一片灰蓝色的小山丘。短暂的黑暗过后，半陷在地里的窗口开始点亮街道，照亮和橱窗同高的那些深色招牌。在这两个街区，交接到此为止了，再往城中心去一些，会有更多绕着建筑的灯箱、电气招牌、滚烫的灯泡拼出的相框；把耳朵贴近一些，你会听到嗡嗡声。水流有卵石可以冲击，就有音乐，而电流的道路是如此平滑顺畅，以至于它们发出的声音只叫人昏昏欲睡。

城里的客房非常好找，尤其当你的谈吐能让房主人想起明信片上的英国绅士：受过良好教育，兜里都是钞票，不来跟街上叹气的男人们抢工作，更不会拖欠租金。选项里有水泥墙面的地下室、公寓房；外观颇具帝国风情的地下室、里头分隔成不伦不类的公寓房；在床铺之外还附赠一夜温存的房间很多。很多年轻人出现在街上，男男女女——从服装上别想那么容易判断——好不害臊地大声地笑着、冲着亮起的窗口唉-唉地大叫，也喊些名字，呼朋引伴。过高的声音会很自然地强迫你分出注意力，哪怕你很清楚：就算你这么幻想，他们也不可能是在叫你。注意力再次回收的过程变得有些折磨人，它们一再提醒：你是个外地人。

我拐进自己在地图上标识出的门廊，一时在几乎是固体的黑暗中愣住了。探探台阶在哪吧，我的房间应该在二楼；或者跺跺脚？干脆吼一嗓子吧，就像街上的那些人，不要开口就是抱歉。就你目前所见，矜持（不论是不是表面功夫）在此不是通货。

“先生？有什么麻烦吗？”一个年迈的声音在我背后问。他的德语有很重的柏林口音，柔软的语调中是咳-咳-咳的突起。是一个老人，手里黑色的圆帽捏成一团。我转回身子，对未来的邻居也不设防，说，我在找施罗德小姐，我要在这里租住一阵子。

“我其实也是租客。施罗德小姐很好……她把我们都当贵宾，也很勤快……”老人把帽子塞进大衣口袋，熟门熟路地直接走进黑暗里，示意我跟上，“你不是本地人吧，先生。柏林很大……”他放慢了语速，怀里发出纸袋悉悉索索的声音，接着是金属齿轮在木头里的闷响，一条尖锐亮光刺开影子，在台阶上僵硬地爬了几节。“……柏林很大，总能再多容下一个人的……”我注意到灯光底下的门板上有用白漆涂的六芒星，是新上的，涂料嵌在相同图案的刻痕里。老人用脚去拨落在地毯上的白色木屑。

“已经很糟了。就算是下坡也总有个头的，我看是已经到头嘞。总能再多容下一个人，活着……”老人的重复几乎成了自言自语：声带不动作了，只剩下上颚和舌肉粘连又分开，咳-嘶-咳。他反而是安慰似地来拍了拍你的手臂。

房间很小，但尤其可爱。因为施罗德小姐（她偏偏小巧的红脖子，语气里有些笑意，但皱着眉头说，叫她太太要更好些）是帝国时代的小贵族，父亲是位乡绅，丈夫（她停顿一下）的叔父是位伯爵。她的姓只是施罗德。因为到她丈夫时，冯已经开始可有可无了，无论是在文书上还是唇齿上。

对她而言可能是和尿壶一样看倦了的小圆桌和吱吱嘎嘎的床铺，我左看右看，觉得样式很有品味；最豪华的是一把红绸子高椅，本身是哥特式的，放在亲王的厅堂里也不会寒碜。这位年纪很大了的女士穿着朴素，甚至是有些破旧，在一切都显得很沉重且尖锐的木结构房间里，几乎是套了一身佣人的服装。但她把自己收拾得很整齐，灰头发在头顶束成一个小球。对这样一位体面的女士，我有些不好意思把今晚的行程如实道出。那就只说是和本地的朋友会和用餐吧。施罗德太太像对自己孩子似地唠叨了几句，就去厨房了，在我揣着笔记本和怀表出门时才探出头来，试着用英语和我道晚安。

我只是去还开着灯的咖啡店要了些吃的，坐得离人远远的，透过玻璃盯着拐角处的街道。其实音乐声和笑声几乎已经相当刺眼了，但作为一个过客，我不免感受到作为外人的那种局促，这种局促需要契机化解……或者说得诚实些，我的每一个行动都由于莫名的阻力而需要额外的借口。这个契机可以是一个和自己约定好的、完全没得来由的时间点——这就是为什么我捏着怀表沁出了汗——或者一个足够强烈的冲动。

我有幸收获了两手动力。

窗外走过一行人，他们的高声谈笑很动听，口音各异的德语中混着英语和我听不懂的斯拉夫语言。我伸长脖子去找玻璃没那么脏污的一块儿，想看得清楚些：那是个城市警察的帽子吗？有普鲁士风味儿的尖头，被几人中较强壮的一个男人抛着玩，上下翻滚，在半空中一闪一灭地反射灯光。这个男人还披着制服大衣，小腿上踢着锃亮的长靴——真是一对漂亮的小腿，非常细长，也很矫健。同行的另两个男人穿着西服，另两个女人也是，短发的那位一手搂着长发女人，另一手紧紧抓着玩帽子男人的腰带，手腕几乎要卡进他的臀部，显而易见哪一个更爱溜走。

我踩着那个的时间点，跟他们拐进被电灯泡点成白夜的街道。


	3. 1931年11月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有详细性描写

这是一个蛮有趣味的俱乐部，首先我不是平直地走进一家店面，也不走带弯的阶梯。我跟着这伙儿快乐的本地人进了一个地下室，就像灰兮兮的雨水打着转流进下水口，路牙顶上有一块儿灯牌，黄灯泡绕着照出一个半身燕尾服、半身婚纱的形象。侧边是圆哥特字体写着“火星女士”。我于是挺满意自己的这个选择。哪怕是人家牵着我的鼻子定下来的，但在最初选择要被领着走的是我自己，对吧？

没有入场费，也没有暗号，除了穿短裙的男孩儿和穿燕尾服的女孩儿，甚至有些比我还板式的工人在闷头喝酒。我的目光从那些穿着突兀的男人身后越过去，去瞟他们围着的那些印刷品。《红旗》。我转动肩胛，觉着内袋里的笔记本别住了外衣里衬。

我挑了张红布桌子坐下。

在蜡烛和同样滚烫的灯泡的帮助下，我看清这里不仅满地身体，而且满地包了胶的电线，每一张桌子上都有一台造型相当刻奇但也不失情趣的座机电话。这就导致此地的嘈杂有些特别，是分裂的，甚至有些孤独的，但又非常粘腻。想想那些拿水手做主角的小册子，恩爱夫妻久别重逢往往会被形容为干柴烈火，将这种时空上的分离和一瞬间的交合削减成空间上的分离和长久的虚假摩擦，效果应该也不至于减半。我去要了杯啤酒，坐下来打量稍高一层上的黑圆桌；尽量以符合“打量”一词的方式顺滑地转动眼球，而非从一张脸跳到另一张脸，并不成功。

嗨，他非常显眼，以至于夺目，你只需要打量就够了。那双包着皮革的小腿架在桌面上，它们主人的脸不甚清楚，但锋利的轮廓已经足够吸引人，那半边被火光照亮的鼻梁像一把刀。这里气氛合适，我不应该只停留在觉得它们漂亮这一步，而可以想象这两条腿朝天支着、一颤一颤的模样。那件版式挺好看的大衣可以铺开，像没有小童拖着的皇袍，拿来垫在地上。他大腿部那块儿布里是不是藏了什么？他真是城市警察吗？

几个伴儿簇拥着他，很不见外地把两张圆桌拖到一起，也不顾地上卷曲的塑胶线。这场景有些像亚历山大大帝的婚礼，又可以像维纳斯的诞生，或是春，但绝不能那么自然而无辜——拌颜料不能用蛋清，要用精液。柏林是个大城市。  
我很喜欢这个句子，习惯性地掏出笔记本记下。

我的低头似乎打断了一场不必经过电话的热烈讨论。一阵静止后佯作无聊的交头接耳往往意味着话题的突然变化，他的注意力似乎在我——希望我不是自作多情。

披大衣的男人朝之前拉着他的女人比了个手势，导致好几双眼睛齐齐看过来，又转回去责备起那个男人。他只是摆手，回头对我眨眨眼，拿起了自己的电话听筒。我看到不少晃动的光点：他的一颗尖牙、深色的杏仁眼、还有听筒上的彩漆。

铃响了，但我的眼睛撕不开，就用手摸索着握到桌上的塑料，用英语打招呼道：“晚上好。”

“你好，亲爱的。这儿很少见外国人。”男人也用标志的英语作答，声音动穿过铜线，在小孔中嗡嗡地敲打我的耳膜，很像是撑作鼓面的皮料，我能想象到，如果没有这一层现代玩具，那会是温暖的厚绒布贴上皮肤的触感。

“你也从英国来？”

“哦，不。”那头传来一阵纷杂的笑声，“但我的确去过一阵。我就把这当赞扬了。”

他问我，不多走几步路去热闹些的歌厅，来这小俱乐部做什么呢。这是只有本地人才乐意来的、点杯啤酒就能呆上一整晚的那种地方。乐队围在一起喝酒，披着黑色大衣，脚边的管子一点声音也不想出。

我如实道出怎么在店子里看到他们的。

“您让我印象深刻。”我用德语说。这类似礼尚往来庆祝一下交流障碍的彻底离场，没想到对话就这么顺畅地滚动下去。男人的德语也几乎不带地方口音，只有一点点东南部色彩，奥地利山林之类，在夏季很可爱。但现在是冬天，蜡烛照得的人脸有些烫。

“您可很幸运，我丧气的同志们（戴眼镜的男人顶了一下他的肩膀）不介意我找点乐子——也许他们也想。”他的两条腿收回圆桌下，膝盖几乎是刻意地摩擦了一阵——也可能只是桌板下的空间对它们来说有些逼仄——我忍不住去想象他大腿根的皮肤互相磨蹭、挤着温热的卵袋。他几乎把嘴唇贴在塑料上：“您找到住处了吗？我喜欢硬一些的床垫，不会叫我腰酸。“

我其实被惊到了，你不能指望我对男人间这样坦然的对话有过任何经验，放在一间酒吧里更是如此。

“我刚刚落脚，无奈还没打理好。“一杯麦酒并不能让我昏头，我相信是听筒里的声音让我醉醺醺的，这样更浪漫些；嘴上渐渐肆无忌惮是入乡随俗。“您愿意与我独处一晚的话，还问如何称呼？”

男人扶着听筒，眼睛看向短发女人。他反问：“您在英国听说过那部弗里茨·朗的电影吗？凶手被相当滑稽地出卖了的那一个。”

“M？很时新。”

“叫我M——不要告诉我你的名字，我可不和猎物共情。”他在笑。

“好的，杀手先生。”

我带着M上楼的时候时间还不是很晚，但从窗缝里的灯光来看，施罗德女士已经睡了。M显然不担心被任何人撞见，他一只手环着我的腰，顶顶臀部要我也去揽他的腰。旧习难改，但习惯只是习惯，我从善如流，手指压上那块柔软的肉。我们摸黑经过犹太老人的房门，小心地爬上楼梯。我在黑暗中生出一个不会去实行的念头，想要在房门口亲吻他，把施罗德女士和老人都惊醒。

这个念头被夜里的另一对儿实行出来了。那小姐弄出来的动静真不小，她和一个水兵打扮的男人在门板上亲热，挺好看的睡裙提到大腿根儿。她个头很高，金发脑袋偏出大兵的肩膀，看到了我和M，就顺势用屁股顶开房门，把自己和钓到的男人送进去了。我听到M嗤了一声，贴过来跟我说悄悄话：“别嫉妒，我在大战里也当的水兵。“而后沉下嗓子来补了一句：”应该很合你们这些婊子的口味。你喜欢吗？“ 这是我这辈子第一次被人这么叫。你知道我并不是个花姑仔；相反，我甚至厌恶那种男同性恋者……我已经明白柏林充满惊喜，也就没有生气；但，他在楼门口还在对我称”您“，现在嘴里忽然蹦出”妓女“和”你“，我真怕他到了床上要叫出什么污言秽语。

“M！“我试图严词厉色，但悄悄话实在没有这种效果，”我的隔壁是施罗德小姐……她是这儿的女主人，而且是个体面的女士，所以我请求您……“

M笑了一下，我又看到那颗尖牙。他说：“我可以非常安静……我是个欲望旺盛的人，在战壕里也是如此。“ 我活跃的大脑很积极地呈出些画面，让我裤裆的紧了不少。他继续低语：”我相信您也能给好女主人留下个好印象？您不像美国人那样胆小，但也绝不缺需要偷偷干这事儿的机会。“他说着”美国人“的时候，手已经抓上我的下身，几乎是野蛮地揉了一把。我差点咬到舌头，本要去抓他手腕的手调转方向去掏钥匙，赶紧把我们放进房去。

他把自己脱干净的时候目不转睛地盯着我脱衣服——只多瞟了一眼我的外套挂在哪，这狡猾的尤物。我也盯着他的身体，他在警察制服下藏了一件相当新潮的女式内裤，半透明的蕾丝包裹着他的大腿和臀部，就像牡蛎的黑色裙边夹着那块儿柔软的白肉，你将牙齿陷进去就会尝到鲜美的肉汁。

他一条腿跪到我的床上，然后定住了，因为那可怜的老家具呻吟了一声。我有些难堪，他倒是很自在地四周看了看，最后坐到对面的矮柜上，叉开腿邀请我也过去。房间很小，我没走几步就直接被他用两条长腿环住，就像踢在树根上，差点跌一跤；我没有完全褪掉裤子（旧习难改）也是原因之一。

他追上我的嘴唇，马上开始征战，把我的舌头掳到口中吮吸起来。我一时没法回应，忙着用手指捣鼓那件看着并不太紧身的古怪内衣。我试图扒掉它，M当然注意到了，贴着我的胸口低沉地笑了几声。我的脸开始发热，手别扭地拐了几个弯，最后只能搭在腰部的软肉上。他看我几乎气恼了，又笑了一会儿，才拉我的手去探他的腿间，摸那块儿布料的裂口。我不知道因为刚才的尴尬，还是这块淫荡的衣物叫我热血上头，一时有些头晕目眩。他看出来了，却要使坏，收紧两条漂亮的小腿和腰腹，用裸露出来的臀缝磨蹭我的下身。

我几乎是甩掉了下身所有的织物，好像它们着了火。

接下来他成了更安静从容些的那一个，手指和下半身却非常顽皮；我红着耳朵，成了火急火燎的嫖客，又没有年轻水手的身体。

“你真是个警察吗？我以为他们-不能-干这事儿。“我问，龟头被他吃进肠道，停下来想让他适应，自己也喘不过气。

“不，“我似乎看到他提了一下嘴角，却很阴暗，”这衣服是我老丈人的，现在他们不让犹太人当这差。嘶——啊——而且他们能干这事儿。“

“你有妻子。“我陈述道。他紧皱的眉头松开了，穴口放松下来。他在等了，但我也在等。

“你们那儿也不缺这么干的爵爷和女士……我妻子知道我会偷吃。”M低声地笑，音节模模糊糊连成了一片，”但她不知道我是个荡妇。”

”她刚才就——放你跟我离开了？“我把呻吟咽下肚。 

“来啊，动呀……”，他不满地哼哼，强健的腰腹肌肉涌动起来，差点把我拽倒在他身上——他的身体中段非常有劲，和缠在我腰上的长腿合力，能悬空抬着自己的下身。见我还不动作，他就挺起骨盆，打开的甬道直接一吞到底。我被压上来的肉壁夹得差点交代。

M开始掌舵，却也让我有被服务的快活，也不忙回答那些其实无关紧要的道德顾虑。“嗯……你这东西在我里面比看起来大些……不，不是那位，我爱她……但正因此，不能让她委屈做妻子。哈，你们不喜欢这个逻辑。” 

我喜欢。

“小孩儿把心爱的小鸟儿握在手心里——“他用气声继续说着，湿润的内壁狡猾地慢慢绞紧，像点雪茄时的口腔那样很快地缩动。我很不幸被握住了，他达成了强调语句的效果，“——它会可怜地断气。”

是-是，我咬着牙挤出一声，用力在这个要命的甬道里顶了几下，才讨好它放开钳制，再次松软地蠕动起来。我担心会叫自己腰酸一整天的力道却让M喜欢得很，他的腰扭得更带劲了；我试图回归较浅的动作，就又是一阵要命的收缩吮吸。我忍不住哀叹了一声，他听了咯咯笑起来。

我把脸埋进他厚实的胸肉里，被他的内里烧得通红。

“嘘——“，他吹动了我的头发。

沉溺在交合中，我俩都给墙后女人和男人突然的大叫惊得愣了一下：那位金发小姐和她的水兵男孩儿弄出的动静肯定已经吵醒了所有租客和施罗德女士。我苦笑。

M伸手要去抚弄自己的阴茎，我于是退出他的身体，和他隔着黑色蕾丝贴在一起，让他一起照顾。最后在他的手掌里泄出来时我张大了嘴，靠舌头和软腭挡住声音，样子可能很不好看。M则是另一种策略，他非常放松，张开的嘴唇中流出温暖的叹息。我们肢体缠绕着跌在床铺上，其下的木架悲鸣了一声。

我迷糊地幻想着，这就是M的膝盖压出的那第一声噪音，老木床的两声呻吟切出一段不属于任何时空的简单快乐，头尾相接。就让它这样一直发生下去吧，一圈一圈缠成一个橡皮囚笼，不要把我放走。

我昏昏沉沉地陷入睡梦，陷入M温暖的身体。


End file.
